


I Crave Your Wrist

by galentines



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galentines/pseuds/galentines
Summary: “Well, you’ve cooked so much for me. I could repay the favor?” ; Trina and Mendel's first night together





	I Crave Your Wrist

**Author's Note:**

> I love this pairing, and we're a small little group that does. Feedback is so greatly appreciated. Thanks, and enjoy <3

Their first date had been simple, a nice dinner at an Italian place a few blocks from her building. And because of the few therapy sessions at her home, it didn’t feel quite like a first date. He certainly knew a lot about her already, and Trina relished the opportunity to ask the questions. The tiniest things seemed to make him blush, and she couldn’t stop fidgeting with the cloth napkin in her lap. 

The second date was a movie, and she couldn’t help smiling when Mendel took her hand in his during the previews. He shook a little and his eyes were dead set on the screen. By the time the movie began, she rested her head on his shoulder and felt his body relax in a deep sigh of relief. He kissed her, sweet and chaste, after walking her all the way to her apartment door on the fourth floor.

If she deepened the kiss, well, that was her business. Jason certainly didn’t need to know why there was extra pep in her step.

Then came the third date. Mendel had just finished up speaking with Jason for the evening, and as he slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, he nervously turned to Trina.

“My place? Maybe tomorrow?”

The hope in his face, same as both other times, never failed to make her heart flutter.

“Your place,” she parroted.

“Well, you’ve cooked so much for me. I could repay the favor?”

“Marvin could probably take Jason for the evening.”

With a happy nod and a sweet kiss goodbye, he was on his way.

  
\---  
  


The food wasn’t perfect, but neither was Mendel, and that’s why she liked him. He could smile at her like the most confident man on earth and then stumble over his next words. He could take her hand on the table but not stop anxiously jiggling his leg. He was stable, but nervous, and so kind it made her want to cry. 

She helped him clean up the dishes and when he leaned in to kiss her over the sink, she felt a moment of clarity. This was special, and this was… the right time.

They settled onto his couch with a second bottle of wine, a record softly playing music from the corner of the room. Trina talked about what Jason was up to, what she liked to sketch in her free time, the gossip she heard from other moms at Jason’s school. Mendel’s arm rested behind her on the couch, and every sip of wine brought them a little bit closer.

During a lull in the conversation, his hand drifted to her hair. He smiled as he toyed with a stray curl, wrapping it around his fingers.

“You’re so… pretty.”

The breath caught in Trina’s throat; everything about this, this man and this date and being treated like she mattered… it was so new. It was  _ so much _ .

Before she knew it, she was practically in his lap, attacking his mouth with her own. Her body was ahead of her brain, but it felt so good and had been SO long—

Mendel was mumbling something indecipherable against her lips as his trembling hands explored her back under her shirt. She was too busy coaxing his mouth open to pay attention, until his hand found hers and he paused.

“Not to be presumptuous, but I uh. I have a bedroom, and we are both adults, and...”

She couldn’t stop the rush of joy, the immensely powerful feeling of having a man actually want her, maybe for the first time ever. She somehow manhandled him to the bedroom - she assumed from his shocked grunt, at least, because she definitely didn’t remember - where Mendel couldn’t seem to stop kissing her, or touching her, over and over.

When she realized undressing would have to come next, her heart started beating a little bit faster. No one had seen her, really  _ seen  _ anything, in years. She wasn’t the shy, tipsy girl who fooled around with Marvin so many years ago. She was a woman, she was a mother, and things had changed.

This didn’t seem to bother Mendel, however, as his fingers got to work at her waistband. He fumbled around with the belt keeping her skirt up and she had to break their kiss to help him out.

“Sorry, I should really be better at this.”

“Shh, we can help each other.”

Grinning softly like smitten dorks, they both got to work on each other’s clothes. Mendel eventually asked about turning on a light, but when that caused her to still, he let it go. She wanted this, absolutely, but she was still… Trina. She was still unsure that what she had to offer could be cherished, could be admired, even by him.

When he pulled back the covers for her to get under, she couldn’t have felt more thankful that he understood. The sheets were cool against her skin and she felt goosebumps rise, until Mendel covered her body with his, solid and warm.

Mendel looked at her like she was the sun, like he’d never seen anything more precious in his life. It was so much that she had to blush, had to look away. He just kissed her neck and completely drank her in, gave himself over to her. She couldn’t stop sighing out loud, so entirely overwhelmed.

His hand, now more confident and steady, began sliding down her stomach. It crept close, so close that she jumped. His hand quickly retreated as his eyebrows shot up in concern.

“Too much? I’m so—“

With a strength she didn’t know she had, she suddenly flipped him. He looked so shocked lying beneath her that she had to kiss it off him, had to feel all of him under her body, in her palms.

He didn’t push, didn’t take anything farther, and it was so damn considerate that she easily could have burst into tears right then.

A quick readjustment requiring some finesse with her hands, and it happened. He was inside her and her hands balled into fists against his chest, and her eyelids clamp shut as the tears finally start to sting.

“Trin?”

“I’m fine, you’re fine, I just--”

He rested his hands lightly on her hips as he waited, and she couldn’t believe how much this man  _ wanted _ yet still respected her, still let her set the boundaries.

Not that there were any she intended to set at the moment.

She covered his hands with her own, moving them up, til they brushed the bottom of her breasts, making her gasp. It gave her the push to begin rocking her hips, finally begin enjoying him as much as he seemed to be enjoying her.

It wasn’t perfect, and never could have been. They were clumsy, out of practice. Mendel’s kisses didn’t always land, and she struggled to find the right rhythm as she moved. But his hands on her were strong and sure, and when one of Mendel’s hands slipped lower, all the way down, she was so grateful for the help.

He still finished first, hips moving erratically under hers, but he did get her there - no fireworks, but she felt every nerve in her body shake.

She couldn’t stop the joyous, triumphant laugh that bubbled out of her. Mendel gazed at her in wide eyed confusion, almost embarrassed, but when she collapsed against his chest, she could feel his own giggles rumble.

“I’m just happy,” she said simply, breathing him in.

Happy, and a little sore, and a lot sweaty. But  _ so  _ good.

After a few minutes she excused herself to the bathroom, drawing the sheet tightly around her body. She’d been trying for demure, but he followed right behind her, arms around her waist, lips on her shoulder.

“I need to clean up,” she protested weakly, laughing as she saw their reflection in the mirror. They were completely debauched - his curls stuck up in every direction, her cheeks so red she looked sunburnt, but both smiling so big.

“Thank you.”

“Trina, you don’t have to  _ thank _ me.”

She turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

“ _ Thank you. _ ”

He was still confused but gladly accepted her lips, and she barely noticed as the sheet around her fell to the floor. His hands were so good, even the sink edge against her back didn’t bother her. She felt loved, and felt…  _ home _ . 

“I can’t go again,” he mumbled, and the actual disappointment in his voice made her giggle. 

“Me either, I think.” 

“Stay the night?”

His eyes were so hopeful, so vulnerable. Could it have only been three dates? Three, and she already felt like... 

She let him take her hands and guide her back into bed, drawing the covers back for her again. His eyes seemed to bulge out of his head when she got in without dressing, and for the millionth time that night, she laughed. 

“You’re good to me,” she whispered, when he was beside her, skin to skin. His fingers lightly traced patterns on her back, and she had a hand in his hair, playing. 

“You deserve the world, Trina.” 

The tears, once again, prickled at the corner of her eyes. A small one slipped out, and Mendel wiped it away with this thumb. 

For the first time since the night she brought her darling son home from the hospital, Trina fell asleep with a smile on her face, hopeful for the future ahead of her. 


End file.
